Current MKW Hack Pack Top 10s
Hello! Welcome on the Top 10s Page. In this page, you can find all Top 10s for the MKW Hack Pack Beta tracks. At the moment, there are Top 10s only for tracks that have at least 1 time. All WR/BKTs played with edited speed/more or less than 3 laps/exclusive updates/mushroom hacks won't be allowed, as the Beta tracks don't have any edit. Here, the name of the WR holders are the same as their YouTube names, too. NOTE: '''only BKTs for the Beta tracks of the Hack Pack are counted here. --Dance4life628 '''All Current Top 10s Bayside Boulevard v1.0 # 1:51.259 (KytlG) # 2:00.861 (Spαdε24) King Boo's Area RC1 (No Glitch) # 2:06.693 (★Royaム★) # 2:07.658 (MrGringo06) # 2:08.007 (KytlG) King Boo's Area RC1 (Glitch) # 1:53.523 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:02.153 (bow.echo lp) Volcano Bay RC2 # 1:56.661 (Jiyuu MK) Darky Cliff RC1 # 3:49.935 (∠( ｀・ω・)／ ,a.k.a. rrtyuix) Disco Fever v2.2 # 1:38.827 (KytlG) River of Dreams v1.2 # 2:14.550 (Fredz Mario Kart Channel) Cyberstate v1.0 # 3:19.431 (AKIZA mk) # 3:20.042 (ps kaao) # 3:22.435 (MKW ☆Dαn) # 3:23.503 (Sefiyu MK) # 3:23.656 (KytlG) # 3:39.108 (Ejay B) GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) v1.0 # 1:51.926 (Myth) # 1:55.270 (Jiyuu MK) # 1:55.690 (neo mk) # 1:57.651 (Silver) Cookie Village v1.0 # 1:43.616 (rusoX) # 1:44.406 (Fenet mkw) # 1:44.611 (KytlG) # 1:48.683 (bow.echo lp) Candy Mountains v1.0 # 1:44.670 (Myth) # 2:03.531 (Dodokiller 2376) Magnetic City RC2 (Glitch) # 1:56.619 (Li x) # 1:58.889 (Myth) # 2:01.756 (CloudMKW) # 2:02.308 (Lin Linea) # 2:06.465 (Shawnmk8) # 2:10.003 (Wariofanfan, made with Kart) Magnetic City RC2 (No Glitch) # 1.59.915 (kapurin mkw) # 2:00.899 (prnwii) # 2:01.288 (Li x) # 2:04.553 (Euroforlife) Zelda WW Outset Island v1.0 # 1:55.725 (KytlG) SNES Donut Plains 3 (Yoshidude4) v1.0 # 1:33.546 (rusoX) # 1:35.374 (MKW Kunz) # 1:37.383 (OrangeMK) # 1:37.468 (雪達磨 MKW) Castle Raceway RC2 # 2:54.890 (★Royaム★) # 2:57.682 (MrGringo06) Celestial Ruins v1.0 # 2:20.620 (ps kaao) # 2:21.465 (MrTera 34500vr) # 2:21.925 (5's 4life) # 2:22.882 (kapurin mkw) # 2:23.308 (mkwJohnny) # 2:23.683 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:23.904 (Fenet mkw) # 2:24.147 (★Royaム★) # 2:24.902 (neo mk) Forgotten Temple RC1 (Glitch) # 00:38.991 (SDL Hula) # 00:42.851 (MaximilianoMK) GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) v1.0 # 2:14.131 (rusoX) # 2:18.472 (mkwJonny) Volcano Island v1.0 # 2:03.604 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:03.678 (KytlG) Autumn Raceway v1.beta1 (Glitch) # 00:22.894 (BananaMK) # 00:29.372 (Nick's Nintendo Channel) # 00:31.890 (marionose1) Autumn Raceway v1.beta1(No-Glitch) # 1:09.806 (wainwai) # 1:10.078 (Shuuto) # 1:10.646 (KytlG) # 1:11.805 (GameRoomandReviews) # 1:13.671 (MaximilianoMK) # 1:14.090 (Bob, With Kart) # 1:15.297 (BananaMK) # 1:17.005 (JuliYoshiLP) # 1:21.834 (CloudCoby) Dash Cannon Woods RC3 # 3:01.926 (KytlG) Blue Sky Beach Beta 2+ # 1:57.685 (KytlG) # 2:01.989 (Spαdε24) Cannon City 2 v1.0 # 2:50.915 (wasanderesalsihrseid) Hillside Circuit v1.1 # 1:54.980 (mkwJohnny) # 1:56.640 (KytlG) # 1:57.250 (mkw fumi) # 1:57.830 (雪達磨 MKW) # 1:57.865 (Wariofanfan) # 1:58.170 (kaba kuni) Justin's Box Track BETA # 1:00.282 (kaba kuni) # 1:07.102 (pokemongeof) Justin's Bridge Track v1.0 (No Glitch) # 1:02.778 (kaba kuni) Justin's Bridge Track v1.0 (Glitch) # 00:22.788 (SDL Hula) # 00:24.970 (Ejay B.) # 00:27.520 (CloudMKW) Moonlight Way v1.1 (Glitch) # 00:51.333 (MaximilianoMK) # 00:52.596 (Silver) Moonlight Way v1.1 (No Glitch) # 1:30.888 (Silver) Nebula Lava Factory v1.0 # 2:12.401 (wainwai) # 2:12.495 (KytlG) Wheel Rock RC2 # 2:26.454 (KytlG) DK Jungle Tour 2 RC1.1 # 2:12.938 (KytlG) # 2:14.126 (MrMario) # 2:32.138 (CloudMKW, made with Kart) Paradoxic Worldway RC4 # 1:32.896 (KytlG) # 1:36.556 (SA Iwazo) River Bridge Beta (Glitch) # 1:56.067 (SamFMK) # 1:57.084 (viper) River Bridge Beta (No Glitch) # 2:10.228 (Shawn Berry) # 2:10.976 (KytlG) # 2:12.330 (Hakkim MK) # 2:18.281 (Bran) # 2:18.877 (Spαdε24) Shining Town v1.2.5 # 1:00.844 (OrangeMK) # 1:01.093 (EstaloyMK) # 1:01.886 (The Wyverns Of Unity) # 1:06.575 (KytlG) Space Island Beta # 1:22.630 (Shuuto) # 1:23.351 (KytlG) Toad Town RC4 (Glitch) # 00:25.627 (「 TheMygoshi 」) Troy Circuit 2013 v1.0 (No Glitch) # 1:29.290 (SpearMKW) # 1:30.125 (Kεεκσ☆) Troy Circuit 2013 v1.0 (Glitch) # 00:31.015 (Wariofanfan) Volcano Canyon Beta # 2:26.077 (mkwJohnny) # 2:29.145 (KytlG) Waterway Beta 1.2 # 1:09.141 (JuliYoshiLP) Yoshi Lagoon RC2 # 2:59.766 (M Kyon) # 2:59.837 (SpearMKW) # 3:01.113 (whocaredme) # 3:01.140 (Twi) # 3:03.079 (ジャローダ ^.^, a.k.a. CuteArceus) # 3:08.637 (Yoshiller) # 3:15.478 (papadoblemkwii, made with Kart) 3DS Wuhu Loop (Rukasudo90) v1.beta-4 # 1:21.867 (wainwai) 3DS Bowser Castle (Ethanmark7199) RC1 # 2:08.569 (ethankmark7199) SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide v1.0 # 00:50.179 (bow.echo lp) # 00:51.948 (Shawnmk8) GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) RC1 (No Glitch/No SC) # 2:01.064 (PianoDude1011) GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) RC1 (No Glitch/SC) # 00:59.752 (PianoDude1011) # 1:10.951 (dAnThEcRaZyMaN789) GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) RC1 (Glitch) # 00:24.978 (paulmkw) Factory Course BETA # 2:49.199 (★Royaム★) # 2:49.799 (Rorox MKWii) # 2:50.493 (bow.echo lp) # 2:50.796 (paulmkw) # 2:52.870 (polygon298) # 2:54.638 (Zach Holcomb) # 2:55.272 (Andrew's Mario Kart Channel) # 2:55.837 (pokemongeof) Glacial Peak v3.2 # 1:28.417 (Jiyuu MK) # 1:28.769 (KytlG) Autumn Leavesway Beta # 1:12.239 (KytlG) # 1:16.831 (⑨^Paran.) Love Beach v2.0 # 1:08.079 (Jcool114) # 1:08.761 (ΛΤLΛ5) # 1:09.762 (Rorox MKWii) # 1:10.992 (SolFire Gaming) # 1:18.409 (mkwiipkgtv) Moi's Airport v1.0 # 1:23.544 (KytlG) GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) v2.0 # 2:05.576 (KytlG) Powerpuff Funpark v1.1 # 2:51.658 (bow.echo lp) Athletic Raceway RC1 # 1:22.924 (frbgls77) # 1:23.964 (Stacy Needham) # 1:24.818 (Rorox MKWii) # 1:34.048 (Hui-li Gou) SM64 Bob-omb Battlefield v2.1 # 2:29.979 (PrinceVortex) # 2:30.576 (paulmkw) # 2:31.003 (inviso87) # 2:36.872 (PianoDude1011) Rural Raceway v1.0 # 2:28.696 (KytlG) Sunshine Yard v1.1 (No Glitch) # 1:06.551 (Jascol) # 1:06.777 (frbgls77) # 1:08.458 (Rorox MKWii) Sunshine Yard v1.1 (Glitch) # 1:03.603 (PIMMEL) # 1:04.839 (★Mαrc ♪) Sunshine Way v1.0 # 1:30.562 (SA Iwazo) Chomp Valley rc1 # 3:02.573 (frbgls77) # 3:02.869 (GglinKT) # 3:16.427 (mario37000vr) Glacial Bay RC3 # 3:15.724 (KytlG) # 3:25.543 (BananaMK) # 3:35.680 (Hui-li Gou) Item Fireland v1.0 # 2:05.988 (mkwJohnny) # 2:06.281 (Sapphire54) # 2:06.655 (KytlG) # 2:07.373 (Shawn Berry) # 2:08.188 (frbgls77) Lava Castle Road RC2.1 # 1:37.274 (SporkGames) Lava Holes v1.0 # 2:02.712 (KytlG) # 2:05.386 (Maxx Mkwii) # 2:07.652 (bokudekiru) # 2:08.974 (Spαdε24) Nightmare RC2 # 3:28.429 (Tyler Luhrsen) # 3:50.060 (BGBib, made with Kart) Ocean Circuit v1.1 # 1:39.688 (KytlG) # 1:39.911 (Shuuto) # 1:42.226 (bokudekiru) # 1:43.295 (MrRockman888) Dry Dry Temple v1b # 2:16.308 (KytlG) SMS Sirena Beach v1.0 # 00:58.950 (KytlG) Sphynx Road RC1 # 2:19.537 (prnwii) DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball (Ermelber & Gericom) Beta (No Glitch/SC) # 2:05.657 (SpearMKW) DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball (Ermelber & Gericom) Beta (Glitch) # 1:39.708 (ninbuzz1 Sunset Rocks v2.0 # 2:18.429 (Spαdε24) # 2:19.173 (Wariofanfan) Sherbet Ocean v1.0 # 1:22.588 (KytlG) # 1:23.874 (MrTera 34500vr) Gate of Dreams Beta # 2:08.525 (KytlG) Green Grassroad v1.2 (No Glitch) # 1:42.513 (paulmkw) # 1:42.817 (HarmoniaKaosu) # 1:44.638 (frbgls77) Green Grassroad v1.2 (Glitch) # 00:49.988 (Sans Sal) # 00:50.300 (paulmkw) # 00:51.609 (LeveraReez) # 1:06.135 (Stacy Needham) # 1:09.452 (SamFMK) Ghostly Mansion Beta # 2:05.730 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:08.507 (KytlG) Sunset Island v2.0 # 2:54.865 (KytlG) Jungle Ruins RC1 # 1:29.449 (KytlG) DK Waterfall RC2 (No SC) # 1:30.060 (SuperFunkyKong) # 1:31.490 (SpearMKW) DK Waterfall RC2 (Glitch) # 1:21.011 (SuperFunkyKong) Lakeside Hill v1.2 # 1:37.989 (Jascol) # 1:41.079 (ryan062356) # 1:44.128 (xToxicHD) # 1:49.775 (MKW Justin) # 1:50.565 (KyserMK8) # 1:55.516 (G. Walers) # 1:57.688 (MKDestroyer) # 1:58.510 (ヨッシーファン978) # 2:00.114 (CloudMKW) # 2:03.390 (MKWBaller. LEdude) Water Rock World v1.0 # 3:18.797 (kaba kuni, made with Kart) Yoshi Jungle v1.0 # 2:15.462 (Rυκα*) # 2:16.265 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:18.259 (ninbuzz1) # 2:18.449 (KytlG) 3DS Toad Circuit (SKmarioman) v1.0 # 1:25.562 (KytlG) # 1:28.939 (kaba kuni) Herbae Field RC1 (Glitch) # 00:55.786 (SDL Hula) # 1:06.403 (Hui-li Gou) DS Rainbow Road (Rukasudo90) Beta # 1:53.330 (KytlG) Hell Pyramid v1.0 # 2:30.782 (kenny) # 2:32.830 (Myth) # 2:34.249 (KytlG) # 2:36.672 (killer tech) # 2:48.904 (Ejay B.) Space Road RC4 (No Glitch) # 3:31.973 (paulmkw) # 3:34.419 (ヨッシーファン978) # 3:35.675 (Yoshiller) # 3:36.497 (canary255) # 3:38.713 (VojtaYoshimkwii) Space Road RC4 (Glitch) # 2:59.702 (inviso87) # 3:00.903 (Nady S.) # 3:02.873 (hahaae321) Star Slope RC2.1 # 3:24.068 (Zed Raptor) # 3:24.269 (SpearMKW) # 3:24.329 (Jcool114) # 3:25.797 (paulmkw) # 3:28.924 (Stacy Needham, made with Kart) # 3:32.516 (SuperFunkyKong) Stunny City RC1 # 1:55.290 (Spαdε24) Category:Important Pages